


My Boys

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Carl and his 3 boys, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Markus returns home after the revolution. At first, he fears he’s been replaced in Carl’s life, but he soon learns that expanding his family is a good thing.





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about that caretaker android (He looks like an AP700) and thought Carl would probably just adopt him too. 
> 
> So! Anthony is Matthew's brother(?)!

_ ‘Welcome home, Markus’ _

Markus nervously headed upstairs, wondering if he even had a right to be here after what he did to Leo.

Carl had been happy to see him last time, offered him words of advice, still treated him like a Son… If he did so then, he’d do so again… Right…?

When Markus reached the bedroom, he was surprised to find that the AP700 from before hadn’t come out to stop him again. Slightly confused, he pushed open the bedroom door.

_ “Carl, that’s cheating!”  _

_ “It’s only cheating if you get caught, kid.” _

_ “You’ve been caught. The point goes to me.” _

_ “On what grounds?” _

_ “On the grounds that you cheated and are now disqualified.” _

_ “You’re just making up your own rules now.” _

“Carl?” Markus whispered, drawing the attention of the two speakers: Carl, and the AP700 who’d stopped him before.

“Markus!” Carl beamed from where he sat in bed, a chess board on his overbed table. The AP700 stood abruptly from where he sat on the end of Carl’s bed. “Come here, let me get a good look at you.”

“You look well.” Markus smiled, his gaze shifting from Carl to the AP700, then back to Carl as he moved closer.

“H-He improved drastically after your last visit…” The AP700 told him. “I-I was just-”

“Anthony, stop.” Carl smiled, tapping the back of the android’s hand. Anthony sat back down on the bed.

“You… replaced me?” Markus asked, not quite understanding the emotions he was feeling.

“Markus! Do you really think, after all we’ve been through together, that I would replace you?” Carl asked, taking Markus’ hand in his. Markus shrugged, suddenly angry.

“I don’t know, Carl. You tried to send me away before.”

“Because the police were going to shoot you, you numpty!” Carl cried. “I didn’t want to lose you, Markus.”

“I didn’t want to leave you either, Carl.” Markus whispered. There was a small silence, broken by Carl laughing.

“Well, I hope you’re proud of yourself. You got shot.”

“I did.” Markus muttered, pulling his hand back. “Carl… I-I’m so sorry about Leo…”

“Leo’s alive, Markus. He’s out of the hospital.”

“He… He is?” Markus breathed a sigh of relief. “I-I thought I… Oh, Carl…”

“If you and Leo had been fighting any longer, Anthony says my heart would have given out at the stress.”

“Leo is arriving shortly, Carl.” Anthony spoke up. “Would you prefer I leave?”

“No. I want you all here. We’ll play Ludo. That was always Leo’s favourite.”

“I do not believe I ever played Ludo.” Markus sat in the chair beside Carl’s bed. 

“I have never played any games. Except chess. But  _ Carl  _ was cheating.” Anthony smirked at the older man, who shrugged. Markus laughed.

“He doesn’t like to lose, but he doesn’t like it if you let him win.”

“Isn’t that contradictory?”

“Very. But when he is contradictory, it usually comes with a life lesson.”

“What’s your life lesson on cheating?” Anthony asked, turning to Carl.

“Don’t get caught.” He smirked.

“Carl! That’s awful advice!” Markus laughed.

“Dad…?” Everyone looked up to see Leo shifting awkwardly in the doorway. “I-is this a bad time?”

“No… No, not at all… Come here, let me look at you.”

“A-are the androids-?”

“They’re staying.” Carl cut him off as Leo sat next to Markus. 

“That’s not… what I was gonna say, Dad.” Leo shook his head. “I-I meant, a-are they free now? I-I only got to watch so much of the news in the hospital…”

“Ask him yourself.” Carl indicated to Markus. Leo blinked at the android.

“Are you… Did you win?”

“Yes… And it’s partially thanks to you.”

“Me?” Leo blinked.

“Yes. If you hadn’t pushed me, if Carl hadn’t told me to do nothing, I wouldn’t have deviated, and none of this would have happened.”

“So… I helped?”

“You did.” Markus smiled. “Thank you.”

“Wh-why aren’t you pissed at me?!” Leo cried, burying his face in his hands. “I was an asshole to you!”

“Yes, but I cracked your skull. I think we’re even.” Markus smiled.

Surprisingly, Leo smiled back.

“So… You’re like… my brother now?”

“I’m not staying.”

“Yes you are.” Carl snapped. “You boys are all staying here.”

“What?” Markus, Leo and Anthony all turned to Carl.

“You’re my Sons, you belong here… But if you need actual reasons then I need someone to look after me, Leo needs support, Markus and Anthony needs homes, and… I can die a happy Father.”

“Dad, stop it!”

“You’re not dying.”

“Don’t say that!” Leo, Markus and Anthony cried over each other, all standing abruptly. Carl held his hand up to silence them.

“I’m going to die one day. I want to spend the rest of my time with my family.” Carl smiled up at the three boys. “So, you’re all staying. Got it?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright.”

“Yes, Carl.”

“Good.” Carl smiled, relaxing. “Leo, go and get the Ludo box from your room for me, would you?”


End file.
